special bonding
by vinkon
Summary: manta's power unleashes, sacrifice of Hao's life, yoh and anna's relationship getting closer many more things pack into here! something strange is happening after Hao's death!
1. Chapter 1

Hidden power By: Alvin 

Note: this is my first story! Hope all who read it will like it.

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

* * *

Chapter 1: The end? 

' Yoh!' Manta shouted. He was standing there helplessly looking at his best friend being attack.

Anna's heart was crying out to Yoh, she was very heart-broken as she sees her fiancé bleeding profusely. Still, she tried to hide all these emotions and kept calm.

"Prepare for your death!" Hao cried with a sinister smile.

"I've come this far, for my friends, myself and to give Anna what she wanted…

I – will never give up now!"

'Amidamaru, are you ready!'

Amidamaru: Yes master!

"In that case lets go!"

'Shut your mouth and get ready for the ultimate strike! **_Fire spirit_**!

Both of them send a powerful blast towards each other giving a destructive blast.

A destructive blast swept both of them flying apart as their power collided.

Both Anna and Manta saw them flying in the opposite direction. Yoh's power wasn't good enough to protect him, thus, Yoh received critical damages and might not be able to continue while Hao was still as good as before.

'Do you have any last words before you meet the king of Hades? If no, then prepare to meet your doom! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Anna couldn't suppress her feelings anymore, she shouted 'Yoh!' with tears welling at her eyes.

Suddenly, Manta started floating in the air and became unconscious; a source of energy was released from him. A mystical aura surrounded him, which made him regain conscious. He legs felt wobbly preventing him from standing up. He tried to hold himself up using the sheath of the sword.

'My furiyoku is about to end, but no matter what I must hold on to it' Yoh thought

At the blink of death, a rush of power went through Yoh, giving him the strength, the strength to fight on.

"Die! You can never defeat me because you are always wasting your time. I don't know why you are still so weak even after having those special training. Or is it because I am just too strong!" Hao shouted like a madman who just came out from the asylum.

* * *

Wait for the next exiting chapter coming up! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Admit defeat 

For my dear readers: please give me your reviews so that I can improve and write better stories.

Sorry that I took such a long time to write this story, quite busy. LOL

"Maximum furiyoku, with this great power you are nothing," Hao said with a smirk on his face.

'Bang!' he came crashing down into Yoh. He sent the earth flying in every direction leaving a crater behind.

'Where are you aiming at, my dear brother and it seems like your team is weaker than mine.' His arms were around Anna protecting her from the rocks. 'Now lets get on with the battle. Divinity blade!'

Hao blocked it as if the attack was a tiny stone being throne to him. 'You know what, it seems like you are not able to protect both of them. Your friend you brought along fainted even before I send the earth flying about and your love have just fainted. Your team is able to defeat mine and I am quite impressed but they have left only 1 of furiyoku as good as useless. Since they are useless now I shall send them to _Hell. Bye!'_

"Don't you dare touch them one bit, prepare for your death because I will not let them down!" there was a ray of fury surrounded him. Yoh kept attacking Hao, each time with a stronger blow.

Hao realized that he has awakened the sleeping dragon within his brother and that there was no sign of him stopping anymore.

'Thanks Manta for transferring your energy to me and for my friends who fought hard, have a good rest now. Last of all Anna, I love you.' This thought of his kept spinning in his mind made him more determine to eliminate his twin brother.

All of the sudden, a gust of gas blew to them making them feel sleepy and weak. But they continued to fight on. "It seems like the Great Spirit has arrived and now I shall show him who is more suitable to be the shaman king. As I've been through this before, he will put the winner to a test to see if the is suitable to be the shaman king."

"One more thing, Yoh, those who have breathe through this gas will die, except the remaining two who will fight to take the title, shaman king. So, this means that your friends and mine are all dead."

This made Yoh stop attacking; he turned back and realizes that what his brother said was nothing but the truth. He was greatly saddened by the truth, tears well up at his eyes but he held on to them. He told himself 'I must carry on, for their sake.'

"Yoh don't be too sad, I will sacrifice myself to revive them only if you defeat me." Hao said.

"Maximum furiyoku, Amidamaru lets go." Yoh turn happier with this glimpse of hope.

After a tiring dogfight, both of them are about to collapse when the gas became thicker. Soon they weren't able to see each other.

"We don't have much time left, so Hao why don't we each give our last strike, the most powerful one, the last man standing wins. No sneak attacks!" Yoh said with his silly smile, trying to boost his confidence,

"I am agreeable to your suggestion, so let the challenge begin"

Not only the challenge has begun, the gas has blocked them from seeing each other.

Both of them close their eyes, fully dependent on all their senses to feel each other.

Yoh felt that a great source of power is coming to him in all direction, he was stump, and he can't run away. "Boom!"

"Hee, your shot have finished but mine's not. Prepare, my other side." Giving his silly smile again.

'How did he dodge my attack, it's…it's impossible to do that. How…how? What's that! Something's coming, where…where?' Hao felt lost, his mind is swirling. The next moment he realized he have lost his furiyoku power. He was defeated.

A flash of light appeared…

Wait…for my next chapter…remember!


	3. Chapter 3

Where am I?

One of the reviewers really make me want to write and complete this story!

I would like to thank him.

"Yawn, what happen" feeling curious looking around?

He was wondering what had happen to the shaman fight.

"Yoh! Time for school" Anna shouted already dress in school uniformed.

Yoh quickly dressed up fearing that he might get punish by Anna. He has a lot of question wanting to ask Anna but hold on to it until they got out of the house.

" What happen to the shaman fight? Where are everybody HoroHoro, Ren, Manta and the rest?

"What are you talking about and there is no such things as shaman. You must have drunk too much beer that till now you are still not sober." Anna answered almost got freak out by Yoh.

"When did I even drink any beer?" Yoh question, feeling even more confused.

"Seems like only some icy water will be able to wake you up so that you can remember what had happened" Anna said, with her hand reaching out for her water bottle.

Upon hearing this, Yoh step back a few metres away. 'Better not ask any question any more.' Yoh thought.

"Yoh! Wait for me…" Manta shouted while running towards them.

"Morning Manta, are you okay?" Yoh ask with concern.

"What could happen to me Yoh, here comes Mr. Amidamaru." Manta said pointing at the teacher.

"?" 'When did he become a teacher, How could he become a teacher, What in the world is happening?' Yoh was in confused mode feeling headache and groggy. He knows that if he asks them questions to solve his confusion, they will think he's mad.

In school he saw everyone he knew, either as a teacher, staff or classmates. One the way home, he saw…Asakura…HAO. " What is happening Hao? Why are you here?" Yoh question him immediately, trying to know what's happening.

"I'm already dead, and I am here to look at your stupidity. This is a new world that 'The Great Spirit' have created for you, to relax and be happy. Look around isn't this what you want?" he said laughing madly

"NO! This world is not real at all, it's…its just too fake. I want to have all my friends' wishes to be granted which will indirectly grant mine. But not a newly created world!" Yoh said looking seriously.

"This the will of the Great Spirit, till now I am still not able to understand why are you able to defeat me?" Hao said.

"Since you are not able to help me, I will find a way to go back." Yoh answered with determination. 'Some how, I will…' he told himself.

Comment this story so I will be able to change, and write better story 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:A way out!

If there is something you need me to make clear about just ask me via reviews and I will answer you.

'What to do? Oh man, what to do?' Yoh was in deep think, sort of in the mode of desperation.

"Yoh! What are you doing? Why aren't you cooking? Do you want to let your fiancée to have a 0 stomach! Stop thinking and do your cooking!" Anna shouted.

'Yes! I got it, I will got to the 'Holy Ground Of Stars' and find Great Spirit.' Yoh was grinning ear to ear and have not heard what Anna said.

"YOH!" Anna scream.

"Sorry Anna, I got to go and do some things. Bye!" Yoh said as he ran to the traveling agency.

"Yoh! Come back here!" Anna shouted to him but it was of no use.

'HE is sooooo stupid! Living with me so long yet he doesn't know I can't cook.' Anna was seething with anger.

"Yoh! Losing to you is such a disgrace! But this is all because you have help from everybody; nevertheless, you are nothing but a mere cowardice. I will not give up, as I can still fight you from inside!" Hao words came out from nowhere entering into Yoh's ears, giving him a splitting headache.

'Just you wait' Hao cried out.

"Stop bugging me, I got things to do! I'm not afraid of you, never was I. We could have become loving brothers but your ruthlessness made me hate you! Did you get that?" Yoh said out loud.

"YOH! You can stop rushing, just look up!" a mysterious voice boom. The Sky was pitch dark nothing extraordinary. Yoh was puzzled and kept starring into the sky.

"Do you like this world, it took me such a long time to create." The Great Spirit said with pride.

"Please bring me back, everything here is just too fake I just want to go back to my own world, and have everything back to normal."

"What! You do not like it, I can change it, just tell me. I even extracted all their genes so that everything will be like the same except for some changes" The Great Spirit said in displeased.

"Just bring me back!" Yoh said.

"Since you don't like it I shan't force you to live here. I will let you die! For wasting my time." The Great Spirit said.

" What!" Yoh was frightened.

"Just kidding, you are already the 'shaman king'. I shall now officially announce you as the Shaman king. I will bring you back to where you belong.

Back home:

"Yoh…Yoh, at last you're awake!" Anna cried, beads of tears fell onto Yoh's face.

"Tell me, am I back to where I should be? Why are you crying Anna?"

"You have disappeared for so many days and I am just glad to see you awake." Anna answered.

"Are you really Anna?" Yoh question.

"Of course I am! What have gotten into you Yoh! Stop acting so strangely! Are you ok? She said.

" Nothing, just leave me alone, I am very tired." Yoh said and turn away from her.

To be continued…

What have happen to Yoh? Stay tune to know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:saving her love 1

Sorry I took so long for this chap! Enjoy!

* * *

Anna walks out of Yoh's room into the hall where the rest of the team was.

Anna: "There is something weird about Yoh, I can feel it."

"Maybe he's sick" Ren said.

"Yoh is sick? How is he?" Tamao cried.

" Sick…hmm…worried…hmm…Yes I know! Tamao is in love with Yoh!" Faust VIII said. Tamao started blushing crimson, which grew darker by the minute.

"Stop it…just stop it!" Anna started crying.

Suddenly Yoh walk out of his room and said in a tone of an undead "I going out to take a walk"

There were dark ring circles around Yoh, as if he did not sleep for days. The temperature in the hall shot up greatly, like a hot oven, when Yoh walk out, it went back normal.

"Hmm…hmm…what is happening?" Chocolove murmured.

Suddenly Ren came up and pointed his sword at Chocolove nose and said: "You better stop your lousy jokes or else…"

"He must be possessed by the Spirit of Fire!" Chocolove said, as though he knows everything in the world.

"Stop all of your nonsense and shut up!" Ren poke his nose as he scolded him.

"What he said might be the truth, we better get him back or else something might really happened." Anna with a tear-streaked face said.

All of them were shocked except for Chocolove who was smiling, as he was the one who came up with this inference, they stared at Anna motionlessly.

Meanwhile:

"I have join my soul with spirit of Fire and now I have almost full control of your body, do you think I will let you go so easily. You are just one naïve part of me, Brother!" Hao said.

"You need not be so confident, this is your ending. My friends are safe from you and I can give my best to fight you." Yoh said.

Then, Yoh's body lay on the ground motionless, this is the start of the battle between the brothers.

"We better go and look for him, before anything goes wrong." Anna said and ran out of the house looking for Yoh.

"Everyone follow ME! Mick will sniff him out" Chocolove commanded to everyone.

When they saw Yoh, Anna was already there with her tears falling onto Yoh that turned into steam in split seconds.

Anna hands are scalded, but she could not feel the pain except a wholesome lot of sadness. Faust ran up and checks on him but ended up having his hands baked by the heat. Anna summons all her strength and carried him trying to bring him back to the house.

"Anna put him down I want to try and cool him down." HoroHoro said.

"kororo! Oversoul! Avalanche…"

The snow, which came crashing down, melted upon touching Yoh. Now everybody got to run as it have turn into a tsunami, which came splashing in all direction. Everybody except Anna ran, she swam to Yoh wanting to bring him to the surface. Since he was able to melt the snow, the water was piping hot. Anna could not bother much about the heat, because her mind was saying 'he's drowning, he could not breath and he needs my help'.

Soon the water started boiling but Anna held onto to Yoh bringing him to the surface. The rest of the team brought a stretcher to bring Yoh back to the house.

Anna fainted after knowing Yoh was save, others were shock and called up a doctor.

"The girl is just too exhausted and that boy there should be brought to the hospital immediately, his condition is very critical."

"Thank you doctor" replied Tamao.

"Lets bring Yoh to the doctor now! Somebody call the ambulance. His temperature is rocketing higher." Tamao cried.

"No! He must not go there…" Anna cried and started weeping.

"His condition is too serious, he might even die…" Faust said.

"Zenki, Kouki stop them from getting Yoh to the hospital!" Anna commanded with her remaining strength.

"Yoh…Yoh…when you join the Shaman Fight I could only sit and watch you getting hurt, even when I got my own spirit I did not contribute much. Even when you are in the battling for your life I could not help you…I'm so useless." Manta whispered into his ears.

Suddenly, Manta shouted, "Can somebody tell me what to do to save him?"

Anna grabbed onto Manta's leg asking him to listen to her, "Let's go to The Asakura House and seek for help"

"Yes! I will call for my helicopter now" he wipe his tears and ran out of the house"

* * *

I shall end it here! D 


End file.
